


There is Always a Choice

by That_Girl_Under_A_Rock



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Asexual Character, Big sister has to take care of everything, Gen, Little Sisters, Multi, POV Original Character, alternate side of the story, passive agressive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Girl_Under_A_Rock/pseuds/That_Girl_Under_A_Rock
Summary: Evalyn and her little sister are servants to Sir Guy Ghisborne in Locksley. As such it is Evalyn's job to do whatever he asks her to do, and to protect her sister as best she can. She does not wish to get involved in the problems of the nobles around her, but things become difficult when everyone begins to pull her in different directions, and her duties are constantly being redefined for her by those around her.





	There is Always a Choice

Evalyn was doing her best to not to stumble along the dirt road she and her sister walked along. She couldn’t remember the last time either of them had proper food or clean water. Sweat made her thick red hair stick to the back of her neck in hot afternoon. Her dress was in tatters, her sister had dirt smeared across her face. Up a head she could hear animals and people going about their business in a town. She let out a tired but joyful laugh. At last there was possibility for them to find food and shelter! However, those were not the only things she wanted. Evalyn felt tired of wondering England looking for work, looking for food.

                “Where do you think we are now, Eva?” Faye asked her elder sister.

Evalyn shook her head as they passed a man feeding his pigs. “I’m not sure,” she answered warily. She fiddled with the tip of her bow on her back as many of the other people started to look at them wondering where the two came from and what business they had in Locksley.

                “Well there is only one way to find out yeah?” Faye said trotting up to a woman hanging laundry with her young girl. Evalyn watched as her younger sister easily went up to woman asking for information. Evalyn was not sure if she really wanted to know, instead she looked at the small run down cottages and wary looks on the peasant’s faces. She let out a breath, no, they needed to settle down. Evalyn couldn’t take the traveling anymore.

 Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder, “We’re in Locksley!” Faye chirped happily rocking on her heels. How the younger red headed managed to stay so full of hope and energy even after wondering aimlessly and being homeless for a little over a year was beyond Evalyn. “That road to the right leads to Nottingham and the one on the left leads to Knighton.”

Evalyn nodded slowly, “Did she say how far Knighton was?” Evalyn had heard of Nottingham and knew it to be a rather big city. She would rather avoid large places for now. Locksley and Knighton did not sound as familiar and thought that it might be best to stay in a smaller place.

“Not too far, you want me to go?” Faye asked her hazel eyes shining curiously.

“Aye, if you want to. I’m done traveling, I just want-“

“I’ll look for help there, the woman said the Lady Marian lives there and is always willing to help people and travelers.”

“That woman talks a lot,” Evalyn said crossing her arms thinking it might be better is she went herself to speak. However, the look on her little sister’s face let her know there was no arguing about it. “Fine if you think you’ll be alright then you can go to Knighton, I’ll see if I can find any help here. We’ll try to meet back here before nightfall, alright?”

“Aye that sounds good,” Faye said before throwing her arms around her sister. “What should-?”

“Just if someone is willin’ to help us, then ask for work and we’ll earn our keep, alright?” Evalyn looked around a little anxiously. “You tell them no more than that aye?”

“Of course, I’m not daft Eva,” Faye chirped bobbing her heels. “It will be fine, and should something happen I’m a fast runner remember?”

Evalyn shook her head rethinking sending her sister further, and not wanting to split up at all.

“Besides you look like you’ll collapse at any moment; you might as well stay here. Don’t worry,” the younger red head concluded with tilting her head slightly.

Evalyn put her hands up in surrender, “Alright fine, just stay out of trouble. There and back that’s it okay?” She reached up a hand to ruffle her sister’s hair, “I’m your big sister, its job to worry about you.”

“Well you do your job too well. I’ll be back soon,” Faye said before quickly kissing her sister’s cheek and almost seeming to skip through the town and down the road.

Evalyn shook her head watching her a moment longer before turning her attention back to the wary looking town. Taking a deep breath, she slowly wove her way through the village doing her best to avoid running into people and bring attention to herself. Of course that was easier said than done as the bow on her back drew more attention and made people shy away. She could feel them watching her anxiously. She had no idea where she was walking to only knowing that most of the people there barely seemed to be able to help themselves. If the rest of the town was like this she doubted that she would find the kind of help she needed.

After a while longer of walking, she caught sight of a rather large pond, and she had to resist the urge to throw herself before it to drink from it. Never mind if the water was clean or not, she was just thirsty. That was when she saw the manor a little ways behind it. She stretched her fingers anxiously made her way toward the manor. A few of the servants busied themselves about the lawn, hanging clothes or tending animals or other things. It looked plenty busy but still she walked up to a woman hanging sheets.

“Excuse me?” Evalyn started feeling a bit shy despite the weapon on her back and how she somewhat loomed over the older woman.

“Yes? How can-“ the woman started before she turned and saw Evalyn. She stopped and looked her up and down. “What do you need?”

“I’d like to speak to the master of the manor,” Evalyn answered forcing herself to stand a little taller, seeing the woman looked reluctant.

“The Master doesn’t take well to beggars Miss, tell me what I can help ya with before he sees you here,” she said her eyes darting back and forth quickly.

Evalyn looked behind her, “I’m not here to beg for money or food. I just want to find work, for my sister and I-“

The woman furiously shook her head then, “No, no, no. You don’t want to work here lass, or any town near here. I suggest you go straight on pass Nottingham-“

Evalyn took a small step back and let out a breath, “I can’t keep going-“

“We can get you a small bit of supplies, have you tried the Abby?” the grey haired woman asked before trying guide Evalyn to the side of the manor.

“Ma’am, thank you for that offer, but if I should not find work here, I doubt I should find anything elsewhere. Please might I just have a word with the master?” Evalyn curled her fingers and stretched them again anxiously as the woman continued to shake her head.

“Sir Guy not here at the moment Lass,” she answered, “’Sides you really should not want to meet him.”

“I do believe I can make that decision for myself thank you,” Evalyn replied a bit more sharply than she meant to. “If he is not here, then I will wait,” she said jutting her chin out slightly. Truth be told Evalyn just did not have it in her to keep walking through the night.

The woman looked at her, her withered face lined with concern. Evalyn shifted, it was if the woman was seeing all that she had wished to hide, “Very well, while you’re here make sure the horses have ‘nough water.” Evalyn nodded slowly and followed the woman to the stable, where many of the horses whinnied and nickered in their pens.

Evalyn went and filled the water basin with a bucket of water and several trips to the nearby well. She was still exhausted, but the company of the horses was enough to put a small smile on her face. She didn’t know how long she was there waiting, trying to ignore the curious stares of the other servants, and wondering how her sister was doing, only that she was very close to giving up and returning to see if her sister had more luck than she did.

Just as she was starting to fall asleep leaning against one of the horse pens, she heard distant clopping of horse hooves and she snapped to attention looking to see where they were coming from. Riding through the gates of the manor was a grim looking man sitting on top of a black horse. It did not take the scrambling of the servants to tell her this man was the master, the haughty way he carried himself did that enough. She was fairly familiar with nobles like that and she hoped that whatever manner of speaking she had before would do her service now.

She waited until he dismounted his horse and was inside the manor before pursuing him. She was vaguely aware of the servants throwing her glares and looks of caution, but it was too late for that. He left the door open behind him and Evalyn knocked anxiously on the door frame. Her other hand clenched and stretched as she tried not to grab the fabric of her dress. “Excuse me Sir-“

She was cut off by the man’s piercing glare and swallowed thickly. “What do you want?” He demanded in deep voice, turning his back to her as he continued about the dining hall

“I wished to speak to you….Sir Guy,” she sounded uncertain trying to remember if that was the name the old woman had given her.

“About what,  how you cannot pay taxes, how it has been a dry season and that the old Sheriff would not have asked so much of his people? All you peasants have the same complaints,” He said rolling his eyes and leaning against one of the walls and crossing his arms over his chest.

Evalyn clenched her jaw, “I’m not a peasant, I’m-“

“Then a beggar, it makes no difference. There is nothing here for you now get out, or I’ll have you arrested,” he threatened darkly.

Evalyn stood up a little straighter tired of people cutting her off while she was speaking, “I am not a beggar. But you would know that, if you had let me finish.” She crossed her arms doing her best not to clench the sleeves of her dress in her anxious fingers, and look confident. She stood her ground as the man rolled his eyes at her. “You would look like a beggar too if you had been traveling across England for months on end,” she added her brows furrowing.

Sir Guy straightened and tilted his head slightly, his dark brows hanging low over his cold blue eyes. “Well, there must have been a reason that you were traveling for so long. What were you running from? The law no doubt-“

Evalyn was trying to keep herself from shaking as she dropped her arms to her side. “I’m not an out-law. I was running from… something else.” She saw him about to open mouth again, probably to insult her. “My father was nobility in Liverpool, that is until King Richard had him moved to Ireland to keep control of English lands there,” she didn’t raise her voice but she was stiff and uneasy with her words. She had not spoken of these events in a long time.

If Sir Guy was phased by her words he did not show it, but he said nothing, only watching her carefully.

“I’m sure you’ve heard about the rebellings, but then again you probably haven’t because everyone here only thinks about the King’s crusades!” She felt unsure of where this boldness was coming from, and knew if she did not watch herself she could be facing the gallows, but she was exhausted and tired of being talked to as he had spoken to her. “My sister and I lost everything, our mother and father, our brothers, our land! We’ve been roaming half of England for months trying to find help-“ she blinked quickly wiped her eyes refusing to let it get to her in front of this brute, “-I just want to find work for my sister and I. I don’t want to take back our lands, not now, I just want to earn my keep but that’s too bloody much to ask for then I’ll be on my way,” she spat walking back out the door not wanting to see his reaction. If she hurried she might be able to run out and avoid being caught, and punished, for lashing out a Nobel.

Pressure came down on her shoulder and she was pulled back inside the manor. “You come in here speak to me that way and expect me to let you leave?” Sir Guy demanded.

Evalyn clenched her jaw, knowing if she opened her  mouth she would only dig herself a deeper grave. She moved her shoulder muttering, “Please do not touch me,” and took a step back further into the manor. “My apologies sir for offending you, I had no right to speak so boldly. I should like to continue and take my leave of this place,” she continued to mutter hanging her head, hoping that if she looked sincere that he would let her go.

Silence filled the air, and she stretched out her fingers again anxiously until finally the dark haired man spoke up. “How did you and your sister make it back to England?”

“We stowed away on a trader’s ship. I was discovered trying to take food from their supplies and I had to persuade them to let me stay. I did not tell them my sister was there,” Evalyn felt hallow talking about that and she wrapped her arms around herself.

“What is that you want of me?” Sir Guy asked, his hard look lessening slightly, though Evalyn did not catch it.

“I want work for my sister and I. Food and shelter can be our wages, we want nothing more than that. Please Sir I’ll do anything that you ask, but please we are at our end and have nowhere to go. Others have threatened to send us back, and much worse. I just want to protect my sister, please I’ll do anything, anyth-“

Sir Guy put his hand up, “Do not repeat that,” he said gruffly. Evalyn watched him carefully unsure of what to make of his action and she did not know if he believed her, she wasn’t sure she would have believed herself. This was the first time she had spoken about what she and her sister had been through. “You may stay here a week. I will judge how well you do the chores assigned to you and your sister, if it pleases me you may stay, but do not expect me to pay you much if you will be living here,” he said his face hardening again.

Evalyn nodded slowly trying not to look too excited for the opportunity. “Thank you Sir!” she found herself repeating quietly. He nodded and turned away looking lost in thought over something. Though he had not promised them anything yet, it was at least a chance but Evalyn had one question, “Sir if you do not mind my asking, what made you change your mind?”

Sir Guy did not look back at her only leaned against a post and hung his head, “I understand what you ran from, if you last the week and you are who you say you are, I will tell you. Just remember you are not guest here, you are working for me,” he said his voice growing a bit sharp.

“Yes Sir,” Evalyn replied, before running out the door to grab her sister and tell her the good news. She did not know whether or not this arrangement would actually work out but she had to hope it would. Despite the gruffness of the Master of Locksley she had a feeling that he would let them stay, so long as they did what was asked.


End file.
